


Nevermore

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: Community: drabbles100, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles of Raven&Robin moments. Never say never. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #12: Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts), [DaphneKathyGoodman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/gifts).



Nevermore

Disclaimer: I so don't own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network does! Spoilers to all the seasons.

#12: Home

"Let's go home, Raven" said Robin. What Robin never knew was what was currently going through Raven's mind. She was currently hugged tightly with his arms around her body. She never felt so safe before, even though something terrible would go on because of her birthday.

She felt so safe, alive, and warm. She finally figured out that she was home. She was home at last. She was home when ever Robin hold her tightly like this. **She was finally home at last.**


	2. #5: Warmth

Nevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network does.

#5: Warmth

Raven had to admit that she enjoyed his hug. She felt the warmth that radiated from his body to her body. The warmth felt so light, and she was glad to feel the warmth. The warmth feels so familiar, and wonderful. The warmth leaves her body to feel sane.

_She would of course never tell anyone about the warmth she felt whenever Robin is around her._


	3. #7: Partial

Nevermore

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network does.

#7: Partial

Raven always liked being the Referee, only because she really never did like sports. Robin always played tag team football. He loves sports. Funny how they were both so different, and yet they both had the same type of humor. Yes, she loved being partial, and she was always partial towards Robin's team. After all Robin always deserved to win when he plays tag football.

She was just partial towards that game.


End file.
